I have it!
by Kawusia25
Summary: Oliver came up with something and must immediately share it with Felicity. Two-shot.


I wanna to thank Mel (Mellovesall) for edit and correcting my mistakes :)

* * *

><p>Oliver slammed the door to the lair with a big bang and quickly raced down the stairs shouting Felicity!<p>

I have it! I HAVE IT! I finally have it!" Oliver shouted as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Man, I'm asking you to CALM DOWN!" said Felicity standing at her desk. Beside her stood Diggle, who had also stopped talking when Oliver barged into the Foundry.

Felicity turned to begin talking to Diggle once more as Oliver anxiously walked over to them.

He was so eager to tell her what he knew that he could hardly contain his excitement. To try to catch her attention he began to rock back and forth on his feet.

Roy, who was standing off in the corner of the room, stopped what he was doing to watch the scene unfold. Oliver was acting really weird.

"Oliver, can you please stop moving? You're distracting me. You look like you need to go to the bathroom. Which you probably don't need to do, but you look like you do…because if you did need to go to the bathroom you would…uggghhh, don't look at me like that. It's because of you that I'm now babbling." snapped Felicity.

It was like watching a comedy unfold in front of them. Both Roy and Digg could no longer hold in their laughter.

Felicity looked over at both of them with annoyance. She could see they both were having a tough time not laughing at what was happening.

"Felicity! I have something really important to tell you!" said Oliver as he once again tried to talk to her.

"You'll have to wait." Felicity responded.

"It can't wait." he roared.

"Why can't it?" asked Felicity.

"Because if I can't tell you now, then something bad is going to happen." Oliver said as he tried to avoid the very angry eyes of his fiancée.

"Something bad, like what?" She asked with annoyance.

"I don't know…...maybe…."Oliver stumbled over his words.

"I'm still waiting, " said Felicity.

"Well, you stress me out Smoak!" he snapped back.

"Well, you p*** me off Queen! Just spit it out, damn it!" she shouted.

Oliver cringed at the sound of her "loud voice." Despite being together for so long, he could never grow used to it. Even today it sent chills down his spine.

"Okay, just tell me what this is about." She asked more calmly.

Oliver, knowing what still awaited him, hung his arms and quietly started to say, "You see I went to the Big Belly Burger to eat and there I fell into a chair. Then all at once I got it!"

"What have you got and what does a chair have to do with anything? Oliver, you're not making any sense."

"Well, I just need to explain about the chair…" he began to say.

"Get to the point, please…." Felicity said.

"Well, I have this…." Oliver tried to explain.

"Have this, what?" Felicity asked.

"A Name." Oliver said.

"What? Say again? I don't understand Oliver," Felicity said as she started to seriously think something was wrong with his mental health.

"I have a name. I found a name." Oliver said with a huge grin on his face.

"For whom?" she demanded.

"For our child." Oliver responded with a smile that only grew bigger with each word.

"Really? All this foolishness for a name? Merely to tell me you have found a name for our non-existent child? Oliver, did you hit your head somehow?" Felicity yelled at him.

"Don't worry. It's a very nice name."

"What is it?" she asked.

"What is what?" Oliver replied.

"What. Is. The. Name?" Felicity uttered through clenched teeth.

Eh...err...Hmmm" Oliver said as he awkwardly started to scratch his head.

"Please don't tell me you can't remember the damn name." Felicity said with disbelief.

"Uhhh,not really." He stated.

"Oliver Jonas Queen!" Felicity exclaimed.

"It's your fault!" Oliver pointed his finger at her. "If you hadn't made me wait I wouldn't have forgotten it!"

"Now it's my fault? My fault! You bastard! I'll give you….."

Dig and Roy were laughing so hard as they walked towards the exit, that they didn't get to hear how the argument ended.


End file.
